There is currently a demand for devices that are capable of presenting components, such as resistors and capacitors, at a high rate of speed to automated component placement and mounting machines. Components to be placed on circuit boards are typically fed to these automated component placement machines by feeder cassettes that are adapted to supply specific types of components. These cassettes are usually of modular design so that cassettes may be interchanged and/or rearranged to provide for different supply requirements.
One type of feeder cassette that has achieved wide spread use separates individual components from a flexible support tape and presents them to the automated component placement machine. These feeders, however, suffer from the drawback that once all of the components on a reel of tape have been removed, the spent reel and the now empty tape must be removed and a new reel containing components must be mounted in its place. Because of the nature of these feeders, this task can be somewhat cumbersome and time consuming. In addition, the reels of components tend to be bulky and do not represent the most efficient means of storing components.
Recently, the supply of components from bulk containers has gained popularity. This is due to the simplicity of removing empty bulk containers and replacing them with full ones. One such bulk component feeder loads the components onto an intermittently moving conveyor belt which moves the components in a line to an output location, referred to as a presentation or pick area. A moveable stop at the presentation area limits the forward motion of the components and the belt is then halted. The stop is then moved forward, away from the line of components, and a magnet mounted to the stop draws the first component in line forward so as to clear the following component. A vacuum pick head from the automated component placement machine can then remove the first component without interference from subsequent components in the line.
These feeders, however, require that the components being supplied be attracted to the magnet, otherwise the first component will not be drawn forward by the stop. In addition, when removing components from the presentation area, the pick head of the placement machine must overcome the attraction of the component to the stop magnet. These feeders also require an excess of moving parts in order to facilitate the intermittent conveyor belt and stop mechanism.